User blog:Toreadorfreddy/New Creatures
So, here is something I have been wanting to do for a while. I want to add some creatures into the RP, and there are a number of them. However, I don't want to flood Second's wall with a giant post, so I'm going to leave them here in the form of a nice blog post. Now, without further ado, lets begin. Reptilian Wyrm Wyrms are a lesser cousin to dragons. They are wingless, with serpentine bodies. Wyrms primarily inhabit marshy areas, such as swamps and bogs, where they lair in the mud. Though they lack fire breath, they have a venomous bite, and can range from the size of a large grass snake to the size of a small whale, depending on the age and habitat of the wyrm. Basilisk The Basilisk is a small, snake-like creature that dwells primarily in deserts.They mainly eat rodents, although they will attack if disturbed. Although some legends tell of them being able to cause petrification via eye contact, the reality is surprisingly not far off. Basilisk venom, which is transferred through their bite, causes paralysis followed by a condition very similar to rigor mortis, as well as causing the skin to turn grey. This venom is highly prized by chemists and healers, who can use it to create a variety antidotes by preparing it with certain plants. Cockatrice The Cockatrice is a small, reptilian creature that has many similarities to dragons and cockrels. They never grow larger than a turkey, and have a venomous spur on their legs that they use for hunting. Wild Cockatrice are usually found in meadows and light forests, hunting rodents and lizards. Cockatrice are also highly desirable as pets, though careful trimming of the hunting spur is neccessary to avoid harm. Avian Harpy Harpies are an odd creature that resemble a mix of bird and human. Though somewhat related to the more common Anthropomorphic birds, they are their own species. Females, which are also called Sirens, have brilliant plumage similar to a bird of paradise, and are excellent singers and craftsmen, while males, which are also called Caladrius (plural Caladrii), more closely resemble eagles, and are powerful hunter-warriors and healers. Harpy culture is very interesting as they are oddly democratic, choosing their chieftains, who can be male or female, via the will of the majority. Strix Strix are giant, predatory owls that inhabit the mountain forests north of Stoneyard. With the average specimen weighing as much as a small horse and standing taller than a man, they are a nuisance to hunters. While dangerous if they manage to catch a person offguard, they can be threatened off with loud noises, which cause them pain due to their sensitive ears. Mammailian Barghest The Barghest is a large, black wild dog that inhabits the forests near Vile Root. Often growing to the size of a couch, they are a fearsome foe, but they are also sociable, dwelling in packs of five or six animals. Barghest are prized as guard dogs, due to their size and ferocity, and are bred in captivity for that purpose. Tigris Tigris are a species of enormous lion, with males growing to be the size of a small rhino. Though mostly unremarkable compared to normal lions, they do have an unusually loud roar, capable of causing people's ears to bleed in close quarters. Mix Chimera Chimera are an unusual animal. Their base design always incorperates qualities of lions, goats, and snakes, though they often have other animals mixed in, such as birds, dragons, and even humans. No two Chimera have the same appearance, with some sporting multiple heads and others walking upright. Despite their usually fearsome appearance and temperment, they are surprisingly intelligent and are quite capable of learning human languages. They usually dwell in small communties in hard to reach locations, though some mingle with other races, becoming valued for their intellect and strength. Manticore The Manticore is a degenerate subspecies of Chimera. Less intelligent than their cousins, they resemble a mix of lion and scorpion with a vaguely human-like face. They are very territorial and are voracious hunters. Chimera legend states that the ancestors of the Manticore offended a deity of life and were subsequently punished by being changed into what they are now. Griffin Also pronounced Griffon or Gryphon, Griffins are a mountain dwelling beast that resembles a mix of lion and eagle. They are intelligent, solitary creature with an unfortunate addiction to gold, often stealing it form other races and hoarding it in their nests. They can be bargained with, though the price is almost always gold. Category:Blog posts